


To the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dan skipped 4 grades good for him, I did say caddy was in this, M/M, Magical Phil, Nerd Dan, Tyler the "American exchange student", Why is Caddy in this, do they even call it "grades" in Britain crap, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is one of the Gifted, a group of students who have magical powers drawn from the elements of nature. He and his Gifted friends, Louise, Tyler, and James make up the unpopular group, but they don't care. They've got each other. </p><p>But then Dan, a Nonnie (or Non-Gifted) kid who's four years too young to be here and too smart for his own good, shows up and throws everything off. Suddenly Phil doesn't know what he's doing, and his friends' crazy shipping isn't helping. He's having more and more trouble hiding the truth about himself from Dan, and the truth is he doesn't want to, but he knows that it's the best thing to do...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally written at midnight. You're welcome.

Phil taps his fingers in a neat rhythm on his desk, repeating over and over again. He knows he got here ten minutes early, and he knows he's probably the only high schooler on the planet who would want to arrive early, but he doesn't know why at least the teacher isn't here. Mr. Parker practically lives at the school for the most part, so he should be here now. 

But then Phil knows why the teacher wasn't there, because right then Mr. Parker enters with a flustered kid with a choppily-cut brown fringe and shifting chocolate-brown eyes. If Phil wasn't avoiding it just so some of his mind-reading friends couldn't bother him about, he would've acknowledged that the new kid was kinda cute.

"Ah, Phil!" Mr. Parker exclaims, overly dramatic as always. "You'll be the perfect one to guide Mr. Howell here through his day. He's skipped four grades, he's very smart, but it may be awkward. I should hope you can help him feel at home here?"

"My name is Dan..." The brown-haired kid mutters.

"Sure!" Phil grins. He loves helping out new kids. "Hi Dan! No one sits to my left, so feel free to take that seat."

Phil tells himself that he's being nice, but he knows that in reality he just really wants to sit next to the cute new kid. 

"Okay." Dan agrees, shifting himself into his seat just as Phil's friends (who are also often early) arrive. 

Louise plops down her books with a bang behind him, making him jump as usual. He should really be used to it by now. Tyler, the American exchange student, slips into his chair, leans back, and puts his feet onto his desk. And finally, James, who was the previous new kid, finishes the circle by sitting forcefully down in front of Phil. 

Even though Phil is now encircled by people, he knows one is not like the others, and not because he's new. 

Louise, Tyler, James, and himself are all Gifted, magical students who draw their power from the magical elements of nature. James is a Twister, or Mind Bender, who draws his power from fire. Louise is an Warrior who draws her power from water. (And, as expected, she and James do not get along). Tyler and Phil are both Healers, but while Tyler draws his power from the stars, Phil draws his power from the moon. 

The aforementioned mind-reading friends would be James and Tyler, as James is a Mind Bender (that one is obvious) and Tyler draws his power from the stars, which are used to see the future and see into people's souls. 

And the once again aforementioned mind-reading friends have already picked up on Phil's definitely-not-a-crush. 

_Does Phil have a boyfriend?_

Phil frowns. He can see Tyler waggling his eyebrows. He hates when his friends do that, especially through telepathy. Having someone's teasing voice echo through your head is not the best way to be messed with. 

_I thought you had one too, back in America_ , Phil shoots back, not even thinking. 

Tyler frowns and wrinkles his nose. Phil shouldn't have brought it up. Tyler probably would've killed him if they hadn't been interrupted by Dan.

"What are you doing, you idiots?" Dan asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Phil looks over at him. That probably looked weird. "Trying to make weird faces at each other?" He tries, and Dan seems to buy it. 

_Nice going, genius_ , Louise snickers. 

_Well, I totally believed you_ , James adds sarcastically. _NOT! That was fucking stupid!_

Phil frowns and is about to respond and probably ruin all of his friendships, but luckily, he's saved by the bell. The other students come rushing in. No one seems to notice Dan is here, and Dan seems to be happy about that, or at least Phil thinks so. 

"All right, we'll be having a pre-test today." Mr. Parker announces. "And Tyler, James..." He sighs. "No cheating this time."

The rest of the class think that the two probably found an answer sheet, but that's not entirely right. Tyler just snuck a little glimpse at the corrected tests in the future and telepathically relayed it to James. But no one would ever have guessed that.

"Right, Mr. Parker." Tyler answers loudly, covering up James' mutter of "Fucking shit, I'm going to fail."

Phil smiles a little at their antics. His friends had always been an interesting group, from Tyler's constantly changing hair color(it was a pinkish-orange this week) to the one phase James went through where he got a mohawk for no reason. Okay, so it was mostly his friends' hair. But he loved hanging out with them, and he hoped Dan would fit in with the group, even if he wouldn't really. 

Phil looked at Dan out of the corner of his eye as he worked on the test. He smiled a little more. Hopefully this would all work out. 

It probably wouldn't. 

~•~

"And so I said 'Well, that's why I bought the advanced copy, fucking idiot.'" James looked up from his story, expecting laughter. 

"Ha...ha?" Phil tried, and Tyler and Louise snickered. 

"Oh, c'mon." James frowned. "It was hilarious. 

"It really wasn't." Dan interjected, and everyone looked over at him. It was the first time he had spoken in all of lunch.

"What? It wasn't!" Dan repeated. 

"No, it wasn't, you're right." Phil nodded. "You just haven't said anything before that."

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking about the pre-test today. It was surprisingly easy." Dan said, then buried his head in his hands. "I sound like I'm bragging now, don't I?"

"It's okay." Phil shrugged. "I didn't think it was very hard either. You're definitely very smart."

 _I think it's time for the Ship Name Game!_ , Tyler suggested.

Phil groaned. 

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, frowning. 

"I just...realized that I missed a really easy problem on the test." Phil answered. 

"I probably did too." Dan shrugged. 

_How about nerd x nerd?_ , James proposed. 

_No, what about 'Dil'?_ , Louise countered.

Phil struggled to act like his friends weren't busy waging ship name wars in his head.

 _Worse. How's 'Phan'?_ , Tyler suggested. 

_I like it._

_I'll fucking take it._

Phil struggled even more to act normal. This was going to be a long day. 

"What're they giggling about?" Dan asked, confused. 

"Nothing." Phil shook his head and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally Dialogue: the Chapter. Sorry. Next will be better.

Phil is lying on his bed contemplating why narwhals aren't actually magical when his phone buzzes. He picks it up. It's a text from Tyler, reading "in case you wanted to know", followed by a phone number. Phil rolls his eyes. Tyler should really just drop it already. 

He knows it's Dan's phone number, and that Tyler has it because he got James to do some mind-searching (probably gave him money for it) to find it, and he knows that Tyler (and probably also his other friends) desperately want him to call that other number. 

He's not going to, because how does he explain how he got it?

"Yes, hi, my friends used their magical powers to get your number because they think we would be cute together."

Yeah, seems legit.

And that's when his phone rings. He frowns. It's an unknown number. Uncertainly, he answers. 

"Hello?" He asks.

"Oh, thank god this is actually your number. I thought your friend was pranking me."

Phil sighs. He knows it's Dan. Of course Tyler had a backup. He gave Dan Phil's number. Of course he did. 

"The friend with the colorful hair, right?" Phil confirms. 

"Yeah, that's him. He also said to tell you everything is 'fantastic with a ph'? What?" Dan replies. 

Phil squeezes his eyes shut. Leave it to Tyler to make ship name puns. Leave it to Tyler. 

"Right. Tell him to fuck off with a ph." He huffs. He's not usually one to swear like this, but it's been a stressful day and Tyler definitely isn't helping. 

"Right..." Dan replies, obviously confused. "So...I wanted to call you because I need someone to beat at Mariokart and I don't really know anyone else here so I wanted to know if maybe you could come over here and hang out today or tomorrow or something. If that works..." 

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I'm not busy tonight if that works out for you." Phil replies, choosing to ignore Dan's nervously spewed run-on sentence. 

"That would be great!" Dan agrees, very enthusiastically. "Does 4:00 work for you?"

"Mm, sure." Phil nods. His parents are at some religious festival (he's aware that he's the cliche queer kid with overly religious parents) and he was left here to look after for himself until tomorrow, but he's not going to say that. "See you then?"

"Mmhm!" Dan agrees, and then hangs up. 

Phil falls back onto his bed and sighs. "That went great." He mutters sarcastically. "I think I've got a Mariokart date."

His phone buzzes. 

It's Tyler again. 

_nice going on that date phil._

Phil sighs. 

_You know I said that you aren't allowed to long-distance read my mind anymore, right?_

_as if I give a fuck_

Phil lets out a much more exasperated sigh this time, and rolls his eyes. He kind of hates Tyler sometimes. But he's at least got a not-really-date with Dan, so that's cool. 

~•~

Phil rings the doorbell again. Please let this be the right house. 

Finally the door opens, revealing a slightly disheveled Dan. 

"Phil. You're ten minutes early." He says, rolling his eyes. 

"Thus is the way of the Phil." Phil says, shrugging and smiling. He's pretty sure this is the most awkward moment of his life. What is he even saying?

Dan smiles, so obviously Phil is doing something right. "You know, you could come in. Just an idea."

"Yes. Right." Phil nods, mentally face palming. What is he even doing?

_Failing?_

Phil jumps, standing straighter than he thought possible. 

"Um." Dan looks a bit confused but adds, "Oh, your friend Tyler is here too. And, uh, my patents aren't home, if you care. They're off...somewhere. Back tomorrow."

Phil does two things. 

Externally, he smiles and nods sympathetically because he totally gets it, and also that sounds really suspiciously like what his parents are doing, but he doesn't think all that much about it. 

Internally, he mentally shoots as many insults as possible at Tyler. Of course Tyler invited himself over. Of course. 

Dan's house is very organized. Every little picture is at a neat angle and lined up perfectly. The off-white walls are immaculate. But somehow, Phil feels like Dan himself doesn't decorate like this. 

His suspicions are confirmed when he enters Dan's room, which is a mess. Piles of clothes are everywhere and no one has swept in what seems like years. Phil finds himself surprisingly at home here. 

"So. Mariokart, then." 

Dan and Phil both whirl around to see Tyler on a rainbow beanbag (go figure) on the floor, next to two rattier, plain brown leather beanbags. 

"Right." Dan nodded, then turned to Phil, smirking. "Mariokart?"

"Mariokart." Phil nods. 

~•~

The three play away, racing each other and really getting into it. Dan wins almost every round, but in the end, Phil goes all or nothing and ends up becoming the Mariokart champion. Everyone is having fun when Tyler's phone buzzes. 

"Oops, gotta go. Mom wants me home." Tyler shrugs. "You two have fun."

Smirking, he leaps up gracefully and exits the room without another word. 

"You have weird friends." Dan comments. 

"You have no idea." Phil shakes his head.

"You don't have to go, do you?" Dan's chocolaty eyes plead for an answer of 'no', and the eyes get it. 

"No, I can stay. My parents are out too." Phil answers without thinking. 

"Yay!" Dan smiles. "Time to wipe you out at more Mariokart!"

"But I'm the champion." Phil points out, grinning. 

"Yeah, Mr. All or Nothing." Dan snorts. 

"Shut up." Phil shoots back, only half serious. 

Dan laughs, and the two play on, the glow of the tv screen and screams of happiness and dismay push on into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously swear next chapter is WAY better, you'll see.
> 
> P.S.: I'll take any prompts you have because I need to do more one-shots. My next chapter fic is planned (it's the called The Therapy Group Support Group, don't ask) but I can't run two multi-chapter fics at once, so for now I'll take one-shot requests. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> If you know who the wonderful foul-mouthed crazy-Mohawk-having James is then you're my new best friend congrats  
> I guess I hope I'll update this, I actually kind of like it :3  
> I appreciate your feedback, thanks!


End file.
